Peach Blossoms~*~
by Yohko2
Summary: Jenki Jurato etc My last contest is over and here it is The tamers all go to the sakura festival.


Hey thanks for voting I just wanted to say that because finals is next week then I am going on vacation this will be my last fic for a long time, well that and this hot spring one I am doing right now. Ok now I wanna say a thanks to all my readers out there who know me better then to yell at me about grammar recently someone brought of a good point. Because I won't do anything about it I am 'Lazy' Well…. yeah I am so? At least I am trying now I've been using spell check even. Think I could spell check with out it? Nope lol. Now that that is over with. Claps hands togetherOk here is a thank you list to all my fans who voted ^_^  
  
Kyoko-Jyou  
  
Keisan  
  
DGRenamon  
  
Hitomi No Ryu  
  
Moon-Unit Zappa  
  
Rika  
  
Koushiro'zDarkAngel  
  
FaithAngel  
  
child of forgiveness  
  
GameGirl  
  
Tails The Fox  
  
NOW for the results!  
  
Jyoumi 1  
  
Jenki 5  
  
Jurato 5  
  
Kenyako 1  
  
Takari 1  
  
Minami-Kei 1  
  
OMG IT'S A TIE!!!! So I bet your wondering what am I gonna do? Well I figure I might write a double pairing story. ~. ^  
  
In this story everyone Sorry if I switch between English and Japanese names I usually do… Oh well. Are all in high school and let's pretend they are all in the same school ok. ^_^; Oh also about this fic, there really is a sakura watching festival I suggest you check it out. It looks like fun I hope to go to one myself sometime.  
  
A boy with a green school uniform and shaggy brown hair, scribbled in his notebook. ~How does Ms.Atsuko except us to find inspiration to actually do a painting today I can't stop thinking about tonight! I'm so excited! Tonight is the Sakura watching festival and everyone is coming, Henry, Rika, Kenta, Kazu, Shaochung, Alice, Ryo Ai, Mako, and…. Juri. Even Mr.Yamaki said he and those two girls would safe us a spot under a tree, It'll be soooo much fun I can't draw I have all weekend for this why bother with it now.~ "Takato, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" A young woman peered over him with blonde hair and blue eyes piercing into him white detention slips in her hand. "Uhh No ma'am!" He stuttered jumping back slightly. "Then pay attention ok?" She smiled as he sweat dropped nodding fast while the class laughed. "Ok Class don't forget your assignment is to paint a picture of something meaningful to you, you have till Monday class dismissed!" Takato ran out of the classroom, lunch was just around the corner. The smell of fresh cookies and pasties, that were oh too familiar to him, filled his nose. ~Huh our school doesn't have real food….~ As Takato rounded the corner he instantly blushed fiercely as he saw a girl with long brown hair and a green uniform handing out cookies with her puppet covered hand. "Arigato! Here would you like one too? They are only 25 cents, I made them myself. Yes today we are having a bake sale on account of the Cherry blossom watching festival." She replied to each question calmly as many teens began to gather around her booth, which was shared with another girl. A lower classman in junior high her hair in pigtails, and her permanent blush shown brightly with her smile. Strangely though her childish accent still came back when she got flustered. "Hey Shaochung, Hey….Juri." Takato said as he walked up to the booth where both girls smiled happily. "Hi Takato-kun would you like some cookies?" Juri asked her same usual smile flashed brightly at him as she kept handing out cookies. "Yeah want one Takato! Pweeeeze!" Shaochun added in. Takato laughed as the singsong bell rang his eyes widened like eggs. "AHHH I'M LATE SEE YA LATER!" Juri waved sweat dropping while Shaochung waved frantically, "BYE TAKATO-SAN!"  
  
The time ticked away slowly for Lee as he tapped his pencil on the desk, ~Boring Boring, who in this class actually pays attention?~ Kenta raised his hand, once called on he stood up. "The square root of 5x- 73k+347xy divided by 89x-47y then Sin Sin Cosine Sin 3.14159." Henry rolled his eyes, ~Well there's your answer just try not to fall asleep even though that would mean dreaming of tonight. I cant believe Ruki is coming I didn't think she would. Oh well it'll just be even more fun; Yamaki-san and his girlfriends are already saving us a spot under a tree. Ahh I can't wait.~  
  
The day finally ended and all the tamers ran out of the school and headed to the park where Sakura's already fell softly, but as the tamers reached the park they found Yamaki along with Talley and Reika. "Sorry by ten o'clock the spots by the trees were taken we have to stay over here by the lake." Yamaki said as Riley grabbed his arm and smiled at the tamers, "Don't worry though in the lake you can see the reflections of the Sakura tree's and it's a lot more romantic isn't it Mr.Bossman." Yamaki blushed at the pet name as everyone else just rolled their eyes trying to get settled. Yamaki and his two girls sat in the back against a regular tree looked like a peach blossom. Lee sat down in front of the lake with Shaochung; Ruki stood over him a black kimono with a blue dragon back and blue obi. "Can I sit here?" Henry smiled as he nodded scooting toward Shaochung to make room for her; she sat down and blushed slightly peach blossoms stuck in her red hair. "So is this fun I've never actually come to one before." Ruki started breaking the awkward silence, as Henry seemed to go instantly from shock to a sly grin. "You'll love it." They smiled at each other while Shaochung rolled her eyes, "Oh Brother!" She left to find Ai and Mako, but her spot didn't get a chance to cool cause it was filled again instantly. Rika's blushing face turned stern as she glared past Henry. "What the hell do you want?" Henry sighed letting his face drop he didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Hello Ryo."  
  
The night raged on as every inch of the park was soon covered in people and fallen cherry blossoms. Red marks showing drunkenness shown over Kenta and Kazu's faces as they stumbled with their arms around each other to the stage. "OUR TURN!" Rika covered her ears from her spot on the blanket with Jenrya and Ryo. "OH god no!" Henry shook his head as Ryo cheered them on also minorly drunk. The two boys began to sing 'Otoko Shibuki' This is their duet off the best hit parade if you haven't hear it you gotta it's one of my favs lol the title means Man Splash x.x the two began singing stumbling around fighting over the mic. They finally turned to each other to share the mic and began to make out on stage, singing seductively wrapping their arms around each other. Rika closed her eyes and hit her head, "Just what I wanted to see tonight." Ryo wave his hands frantically as he stood up, "TAKE IT OFF!" Henry's eyes went wide as he too stood, "uhh hey Ruki let's go…" Rika nodded and blushed as his dark hand came in front of her face. She blushed as he helped her up.  
  
Talley rolled her eyes as Yamaki and Riley got all lovey dovey on each other. Yamaki layed back against the tree and Riley on his chest looking up at him twirling his blonde hair. "So wanna go home early?" Yamaki asked slyly as Riley blushed laughing softly, "Well why go home…. this is as good a place as any." Talley blushed furiously standing up, "Ok that's it see ya later Reika!" Talley got up and looked in her bag, "Hmm I think it's time for a little fun!" She pulled out a small black cameracorder from her bag and smiled wide. "Alright!" She ran over to the small karaoke stage they had set up, where Kazu and Kenta were half way through her song. "Ooo I Bet Kazu and Kenta will want to remember this." She filmed them, as they sang, "ORE NO ORE NO!" Talley giggled excited as she saw Ryo in the audience, "ALRIGHT YOU GO KENTA GO FOR IT KAZU!" The camera kept moving to find Ruki and Jenrya rounding the corner farther into the park. now let's follow Talley's camera corder around for a while shall we?  
  
Shaochung sat down on a blanket with Ai and Mako. "Yum! This all looks sooo good!" Mako nodded as he chopped his iced noodles with his chopsticks, Ai swirled her pocky in her cold green tea and Shaochung dove into the riceballs. A cherry blossom fell in Ai's green tea. "EWWW GET IT OUT! THERE'S A BUG ON IT!" Mako rolled his eyes punching his sister slightly, "There is not." Ai cringed for a moment before picking out the bug less cherry blossom. "Mako can I get more tea?" "Nope all out." Shaochung said holding up the small pot. Ai looked down at her tea for a moment and sighed taking a big drink……"WOW THIS IS GREAT!" Mako looked at her for a moment, "GIMMIE! I wanna try it let me see Ai!" Ai shook her head jumping from the blanket, "No way!" "Common!" He insisted pulling on the cup. "Stop Mako you'll spill it!" Shaochung giggled as she watched them. "Here let me!" She pulled a blossom from the tree and planted it in Mako's tea. "There you go." Talley giggled, 'Kawaii!"  
  
Alice looked at all the food at the BBQ; Beelzemon was Barbequing with Renamon watching from a branch above. "Hey fox-face quiet shacking the blossoms they're falling in the food." Terriormon jumped down from the same tree, "Ahh calm down it's not like you care you probably just wanna go up there and" Renamon came down and hit him with a mallet gently and gracefully. "There is a line I draw terriormon…… AND YOU JUST CROSSED IT!" She flung the little rabbit over to the children's blanket. "AHHH TEWEIRMON!" Shaochung shouted hugging the Digimon. "Ahh Renamon that was uncalled for, I was just trying to help you two out." Renamon rubbed her hands together, "Thanks but no thanks terriromon, enjoy your meal." She said calmly stalking into the shadows. Culumon jumped on the BBQ with guilmon coming fast, "WAIT FOR ME!" Culumon screamed as Beelzemon swatted at him with a spatula. "Get off their cream puff, I'm cooking here!" "Common Guilmon your still it come and catch me!" "Ok!" The two ran off into the ever-raining blossom festival. Marineangemon and Gaurdramon just watch as their two tamers were drug off the stage with help from Takato and Juri. "Poor guys they drank too much, I'll go get them some ice." Juri said walking off her yellow kimono with red beta pattern and red obi swung around her tightly. Takato smiled watching her go, "Juri seems so much better tonight. Maybe the fest brings out the best of everyone…well except these morons." "Ahhh common Bossman one song!" A drunk Riley hung off her stumbling boyfriend, "Please…." "What do I get outa this?" He said putting his sunglasses on and began mesmorisingly looking at his lighter flicking it back and forth. "Well…." She started as she kissed his check. "Ahh OK!" Yamaki cheered as he jumped on stage his baggy blue mans kimono half undone. "SLASH THE LIGHT! Something something something CARDO SLASH!" Yamaki said wavering back and forth with the mic. Whistles came from the crowd mostly from Ryo. Talley closed up on Yamaki's face as he sang happily collapsing on the stage. "Alright enough of this!" Talley said walking off. "Let's go Yamaki I wanna take advantage of you in this condition!" Riley said pulling out a whip. Talley sighed halfway teasing, "Care for some help Reika?" "Nope I got this situation handled!" Both girls were blushing as they laughed.  
  
Takato rung cold water over Kenta as Juri took care of Hirokazu. "Hey guys what happened t the morons?" Takato's eyes widened as he turned to see his cozen Kai and Minami looking at him. "KAI MINAMI!" He said jumping up to hug them both Juri sat on her heels smiling happily watching them. Takato turned back to Juri, "This is Juri Katou. Juri this is my Cozen Kai and his girlfriend Minami." "HEY I AM NOT!" Minami shouted pounding her fist on Takato's head. "Yes you are…" Takato and Kai said together both half whinnying. Minami blushed, "Yeah but you don't have to just say it like that. Besides I'm more then that aren't I kai!" She said attaching herself to his arm. He blushed as he strocked her hair softly, "Yeah of corse Aishiteru Minami-chan." "Zhuuto." Minami chimed in her eyes closed as she held his arm tighter cuddling her head in his shoulder. "So this is Juri Katou huh I've heard so much about you." Kai said as she stood, "Oh like wise Takato always tells me about his favorite cozen." Juri said half teasing. "Well uhm Minami I gotta talk to Takato for a minuet ok?" Takato nodded and he and Kai walked off while Juri waved, "Don't worry I'll take care of Kazu and Kenta!" Minami poked Juri's shoulder a few times, "Uhhh Actually they are gone."  
  
Talley snuck in the bushes to follow Kai and Takato out by the lake. "So that's the girl you always talk about huh, have you told her yet?" Kai said calmly as he walked into the water halfway. "No…of course not." "Why?" Kai asked simply as Takato sighed leaning against a large boulder. "Well it's just that what if she doesn't like me that way? I would ruin our friendship." "Naa she likes you I can tell." Takato laughed slightly, "Yeah? Well you wouldn't know my position after all the girl you like is clinging to your shoulder constantly. You never had to deal with this." "Sure I did, Minami and I took a while before we actually told each other. I waited for just the right moment we had gone boating that day and we finally came up from scuba diving the sun was setting making the water glow. We climbed into the boat and sat there eating some sandwiches just talking about different stuff, then I just kissed her." Takato smiled softly, "Yeah and?" Even though he heard the story hundreds of times he always liked to hear it again. "And… she kissed back."  
  
Talley decided to leave at this point coming back to see Juri handing shaochung Ai and Mako some of the left over cookies terriormon in Shaochungs death grip. "Ju-ri.. help!" Tao began to help Beelzemon pass out the food while everyone tried to find a place to sit. Ruki and Jenrya sat on a blanket awaiting their food. "Its so nice out isn't it?" Henry said as he held out his hand to catch a falling blossom. "Yeah." Ruki just stared at the blossom in his hand." Hey Ruki.?" "Yes?" She looked up quickly attentively almost hoping. "I was just… I wanted to say that… Well I'm glad you came. Came tonight I mean to the festival." She sighed slumping over, "Oh, thanks. I'm having fun." "Yeah me too." After a uncomfortable silence they both looked up. "Let's uhh," Henry started their heads right in front of each other's. "Get the food." He continued as she nodded moving slightly closer her pale face seemed to glow in the moonlight her violet eyes reflected its light, Henry seemed even darker in it's shadows as he bent forward opening his mouth slightly. "HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? HOW'S MY WOMAN?" Ryo sat wrapping his arms around Rika hugging her. Henry glared at Ryo as Rika pushed him off. "Ok Ryo what are you on now?" "Hard Lemonades mostly." He said seriously as she rolled her eyes scooting away from him, "Well get lost already! I don't like you get it GO AWAY!" Ryo's nose started to leak red as he noticed Ruki's kimono was loose a the top. Henry too noticed and watched Ryo just star at her. "Ryo, this blanket belongs to my family I insist that you get off." Henry said keeping calm for a moment until he saw Ryo hug Rika again. She knocked him off, "What the hell Ryo, I told you to get lost god I've told you that for the last what 6-7 years? GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" "Ahh you don't mean that!" he again hugged her and finally Henry stood up and lifted Ryo by the collar. "Ryo….See ya later." Henry flipped Ryo over his head in a karate move tossing him into the pond. "That should sober him up." Rika laughed as she grabbed his arm. "Don't think for a minuet I needed you to do that." "I know I just like playing hero." She smiled pulling her face next to his, "Thanks anyway." She began to walk off toward the BBQ as Henry just stood shocked and he grinned as he caught up. Alice looked at Ryo in the pond, she lifted her blank kimono as she walked in softly putting out her pale hand to him. He looked at her, in the dark light she looked like a fogy figment of his imagination, her eyes glowing brightly. He took her hand and she pulled him up. "You ok?" He just nodded his red check began to fad slightly as she smiled half way helping him back to the shore.  
  
Hirokazu layed on the branch of the peach blossom tree, his leg swinging playfully in the air dangling over the ground. Kenta's head rest on his head gently, his green eyes closed his glasses glimmering. "You still awake Kenta?" Kenta moved his head slightly sighing as Kazu smiled halfway pulling his hand over the boy's head to comb his hair with his fingers. Talley walked past them to see all of the Digimon together even terriomon had somehow escaped Shaochung. Renamon sat with impmon and terriormon while Culumon and Guilmon played around the tree throwing food at each other. One piece of rib hit marinangemon. He huffed for a minuet, "Puupuupu!" He shouted sending his food at culumon. "Hey! Culu!" Soon all of the Digimon broke out in a food fight.  
  
Juri sat down with Kai and Minami and Takato. "So Juri how long have you known Takato?" "Ohh almost all my life there was probably only about 4- 5 years that I didn't know him." "Have you to always been very close?" Minami questioned as Juri smiled happily looking to him making him blush furiously. "Yes Of course us and Kazu and Kenta have all been friends since we were very little. Isn't that right Takato-Kun Arf arf." She teased pulling out her puppet to bark at him making the other two-sweat drop. "What about you two how long have you known each other?" "Only a couple of years, but best of my life." Minami said leaning against him gently. "So Takato anything you wanna tell us or more specifically Juri?" Kai asked eyeing him, "huh? Me!? No nothing." Takato nearly chocked on his food as Kai shrugged, "Ok I will then." "Juri, Takato-" Kai was cut off as Takato tackled him Minami thrown away from Kai as the two flew off the blanket tumbling around Kai laughed as Takato strangled him. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Takato shouted as Juri ran up and pulled at Takato's shirt and Minami also tried to separate them. "HEY GUYS COMMON THEY NEEDS SOME HELP!" Talley shouted blowing her cover. Everyone ran over but Takato and Kai finally piled into the pond. "OH MY GOD TAKATO!" Henry shouted as Rika ran tot eh shore, "Someone go in there and get them!" "Yeah well….you do it then." Ryo said slyly grabbing her arm "I bet you can do it." "Not with a kimono moron!" She hit him with a mallet. ~ I can't wait what if they get hurt? ~ Juri ripped the bottom half of her kimono off and throw the materials in a pile as she dove into the water. Minami went to the shore, "KAI GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Alice grabbed a flashlight she had brought and went as far as she could out and looked around. "I can't see any of them!" Ai and Mako ran up with Shaochung. Henry moved past all of them taking his kimono off with only boxers underneath, he looked back at Rika. "I'll go get them." He dove in quickly. Everyone waited patiently praying. Talley kept the camera light on looking around until the surface moved slightly bubbles began to surface. "OVER THERE!" Alice pointed her flashlight to where Talley pointed. Up came Jenrya with Kai over his shoulder and Juri holding Takato up. The two swam back as best they could supporting each other. "JENRYA! JURI!" Ruki shouted jumping in despite her long kimono she swam out to help them. Everyone held out hands helping the group out of the water. "Oh my god he's not breathing!" Juri shouted as she leaned over Takato crying hysterically. ~ Please god no not again please no!~ She grabbed his shirt and shook him violently. Hirokazu moved and pushed away slightly. "DAMMIT TAKATO GET YOUR ASS UP!" Kai next to him coughed up some water and sat up Minami instantly in his arms.  
  
"Takato…." "Takato-mon!" Guilmon whined as Kenta held a crying Juri. "We have to do something does anyone know CPR?" Rika asked looking around to find Alice come forward solemnly. "I can." She bent over him breathing air into him while Kazu pumped his chest. After a few minuets Alice went down again to give him more air but Takato's eyes flung up and he chocked out the water. Ryo patted him on the back as he sat up. "TAKATO-MON!" Guilmon shouted hugging his partner as Juri turned to look at him, she smiled halfway and broke free of Kenta's grip and ran into the endless maze of trees. "Juri!"  
  
The fireworks soon filled the sky, as everyone calmed down a little. Shaochung sat with lopmon and terriormon in her arms next to AI and Mako, with impmon and renamon. "There so pretty aren't they." Shaochung said sighing as she layed back to look at them fly through the sky. Lopmon and terriormon nodded, "Yes Suzie they are." Lopmon said softly laying beside her. Terriormon smiled, as he too layed down in the girls other open arm. Ai and Mako fell asleep back to back as Impmon and renamon watched the fireworks. "Beautiful." "Very" Impmon said looking at her with s half smile. She smiled back softly curling up slightly against him and the peach blossom. "The reflections in the water are almost as beautiful as the real thing." She continued as he looked out at them. "Yea, it's kinda confusing watching them both though, all flying up and down and in different directions. I like it." Yamaki and Reika lay asleep in the grass on their own blanket, Talley held her camra corder pulling a small sheet over the two. Her camera moved again to see Kazu sitting knees to chest his arm around Kenta in the same position both on the shore of the pond. Minami pampering Kai as he searched for Takato. "I have to apologize Min-chan." "I know do it tomorrow, you need your rest."  
  
Ryo sat his head in Alice's lap. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He finally asked her only to get a shrug. "Because I like you." His eyes widened. "You do?" She nodded never looking at him. He sighed softly looking back at the fireworks. "thanks." They continued to talk as Rika sat shivering on the small dock. "Takato's fine but Juri's gone." A voice sounded as a blanket came around her. She tugged it around her tightly as she looked blushing to Lee who sat beside her. "I'm sure they both will be fine, ya know Lee it was…well good of you to go in their after them." "Yeah well…" He scratched his neck as she blushed further, "Here your still wet too." She moved against him and tossed the blanket over him as well. "You know I had a great time tonight I think the best part was when you throw Ryo in the pond." He laughed softly, as she moved closer to him slightly blushing. ~Its now or never you have to go for it now~ "Well it sure has been a long time since we were all just tamers in the digital world hasn't it?" Henry started his eyes flickering over the riffles in the water. "Yeah. If you would have told me I would have ended up like this I would have punched the crap out of you and called you a liar. "We both changed a lot I mean the pacifist became the fighter and the fighting ice princess became the pacifist." She turned to him sharply, "Don't ever call me that again." He smiled halfway at her glare and nodded, "Yeah yeah. Or I end up like Ryo in the pond right?" She nodded, "Besides I like to think I'm in between now fight when you gotta but no weird pleasure from it anymore." "Same here only reversed. I like to be in the middle but I never got a sick pleasure from killing things." They both looked at each other wickedly. "You know Lee-kun" "Henry." "Henry.." She blushed further continuing, "I owe a lot to you. ""Like wise." "Good we are even then." They both spaced out slightly staring into the fireworks both just rambling now. "Rika I love you." She snapped her head to look at him, his eyes pleading. She jumped forward the blanket falling off as she kissed him forcefully wrapping her arms around his neck pushing him on the dock. They finally parted to look at each other for a moment, "Is that a 'I love you too Henry'?" She nodded kissing him again softly this time. "Oh Yeah."  
  
Juri sat by the waters of the pond well away from the others, peach blossoms waving in the wind around her mixing with Sakura blossoms. The moonlight bounced off her face filled with tears. "I almost lost another one. First my mother then Leomon and now I almost lost Takato. I always lose the ones that mean the most to me. My mother was everything to me, then leomon became my life, and now I live for Takato. I've always sealed away my pain, I always lived to make other people happy, I always tried to be good and caring and sweet and understanding. But when I lost my mother, well that's when It started I started to hide my emotions so that I could help my father feel better but when he re married I just couldn't cope. I never let her in my life. Then Leomon left and then it all came out. Those years of hiding my heart just shattered my pain consumed me and so did the D-reaper. It twisted my feelings, For once I was selfish I wanted things I wanted Leomon back I wanted to explode, everything inside just came out all at once. Then I was saved… And now I am in this situation again I hide my pain and try to remember to be happy, because there is nothing I can do to help leomon anymore. Now this was a warning if I get closer to takato he'll leave me too. I can't let that happen." She throw a rock in the pond and pulled out her sock puppet. "I remember making you as child something to turn to, something to tell my secrets." Juri took the puppet and through it into the pond and watched it sink. "You never helped! YOU NEVER DID! ALL YOU DID WAS HURT ME MORE! YOU HELPED THE D-REAPER TAKE ME YOU MADE ME WEAK! You..you did nothing…it was my fault." Juri looked up at the moon, her chocolate eyes melting like Popsicles in the sun and her cheeks shining like postcards.  
  
"Juri I wont leave you, it's not your fault all of those things happened to you." Takato mumbled as he moved and sat beside her. "Get away from me, or you'll die." She said her long brown hair slipping over her shoulders to cascade in front of her. "Here your still wet." He pulled his blanket around her but she just stood up tossing it back to him. "Didn't you hear me takato? I said YOU'LL DIE!" He stood up and moved toward her. "Please Juri, I wont I wont leave you I wont hurt you…please just talk o me." He suddenly noticed something, her wriest bleed gently mixing with the pond water. "Takato Please just go." He moved toward her she panicked moving away suddenly she pulled something from her kimono pocket, a small blade.  
  
"Get away! I'm trying to safe you!" She slashed his chest open he moved away for a moment but again moved to her open arms. She walked backwards hitting a tree. "Takato… Your hurt and it's all my fault, I just want you to go please, if you care about me you'll go." He wrapped his arms around her and held his head against hers. "Please Juri we need you I need you. We all love you so much. I know you'll never get over leomon or your mother and yes Fate has been cruel to you but understand….I'm here and I wont leave you…because….because." "Your lying you'll leave. Leomon said he wouldn't either and he did." "Because I love you." He continued as he stroked her hair softly she broke into sobs her body jerking gasping for air. "I---love----you---too Takato but but…" "But nothing, Juri I've been here with you since we were just kids what makes you think I'll leave now because Fate has it in for you? Well I swear no matter what I'll fight it all the way I promise no matter what I'll stay with you." "You mean it?" He just nodded looking at her now, he bent forward and kissed her softly.  
  
Finally the festival was ending, Takato sat in the grass finishing his assignment painting a portrait of Juri sitting in the moonlight as she tossed the blade in the water to follow her puppet. "Things are changing Takato." "Yeah, and no matter what one thing will always stay the same though." "Yes, our love will remain. I…I am going to need your help Takato." "I know. And I'll be there for you."  
  
Jenrya layed back looking at the last fireworks fade and listened to Kazu and Kenta attempting karaoke again. Rika's body was laying softly against his curled up under his arm her head resting below his. Her breathing against his made him shiver as Rika sighed in her sleep. Shaochung Ai Mako and the Digimon all went swimming at 3 in the morning, Alice and Ryo talked all night while Kenta and Kazu after another 6 songs passed out on the stage. The three hypno's all slept on the blanket by their peach tree. Talley hugged her camra corder. "That was fun. Can't wait to show everyone my little tape. -^.^-  
  
OWARI! Wow that got long anyway expect this to be my last story for a while but we'll see if I get the hot spring one out too, Hope you all liked it, too many ideas all at once may have gotten kinda confusing oh well. Oh and damn major league baseball for interrupting the third to last Digimon eps. Damn them -_- SORRY IF IT'S HARD TO READ I WAS IN A HURRY I HAVE FINALS I FIXED A FEW THINGS BUT THAT'S IT SORRY! I admit this is definitely not one of my better stories as it was hurried and I owe a big apology to all those that voted, however I am packing for my vacation and studying for finals so no really time to work on this maybe when I get back. Thanks for reading anyway. ^_^ If you liked it go ahead and review, it'll give me inspiration to fix it and get my hot springs fic out. ^_^; 


End file.
